kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
RM-011 Valvrave I Hito
The RM-011 Valvrave I Hito is the titular mecha featured in the television series Kakumeiki Valvrave. It is the first Valvrave to be introduced in the series. Its primary pilot was Haruto Tokishima before it was passed on to his childhood friend, Shoko Sashinami. Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave I Hito is a humanoid close-quarters-combat(CQC) weapon developed by the "Agency" as part of JIOR's VVV Plan. The Valvrave is also referred to as a " ." "Dengeki Hobby Magazine", ASCII Media Works, June, 2013, JAN 4910164650637 With nimble joints and high mobility, it can surpass any of the semi-humanoid machines employed by Dorssia. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave One's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. The RAVE Engine, which is mounted in the chest, draws its power from Runes. Special Equipment & Features It is equipped with neon-green high-performance sensors called " ." During the first start-up of the system, a question is displayed on the monitor along with the image of a mysterious woman named Pino (she is present only in Valrave I Episode 10 "The Campaign of Love" ) which reads "Do you resign as a human being?" By entering "Yes" as a response, a set of guidelines and precautions are displayed, the contents of which ignore the human rights of the pilot. After the guidelines are displayed, the system analyzes the biometric data of the occupant. When the pilot is officially registered, the white portions of the VLC Polymer armor change black and the pilot gets injected on both sides of their neck with a liquid. If the pilot is an unactivated Homo Sapiens Novus, he or she turns into a full " " and gains rapid healing powers, an ability known as " ". However, when a non-Magius tries to take control of the machine, Pino presents an error message on screen stating "'' "'' and the same injection dissolves the human body instead. However, Valvrave I simply remains activated when a Magius tries piloting using a jacked normal human body. In desperate situations where the RAVE engine becomes overheated and the limit meter reaches "666", the Valvrave can perform a special move that resembles "Seppuku " (切腹?, "stomach-cutting" - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) covers the Valvrave in a brilliant and powerful flame, and generate a shock-wave powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy fleets Episode 2 "Beyond 666" . Nicknamed the "Harakiri Blade" by researcher Takumi Kibukawa, this special ability is unique to Valvrave I . It is vital that the pilot feeds on others, as the RAVE engine collects Rune from the pilot. Since all other Valvraves from Valvrave III to VI depends on Valvrave I for power, all five Valvraves cannot function unless the pilot feeds regularly. While the current pilot is the one responsible for providing power, the machine, or rather, the RAVE engine, is still linked to the first operator, evident when during the period where Haruto refuses to feed for prolonged periods while the Valvraves are still being used, Marie notices that she can no longer remember her earlier days in the Academy. Pino probably deactivates all five Valvraves to prevent draining Marie further, until Haruto starts feeding again. When the pilot forces Valvrave I to operate despite insufficient reserves of Runes, it drains the first pilot, then the current, of his or her memories. When all memories of the pilot is drained, he or she will die. Armaments ;*Hard Afterglow :Mounted on each of Valvrave I's foreams is an emitter that releases a strange red light known as " ". The emitters, which are built with Clear Fossil material, are mounted on the forearms and feet "Great mechanic DX.25" Vol. 25, Futaba, 2013, Paperback ISBN 978-4-575-46475-7 . Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and dissipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destroy a Waffe with a single shot. ;*2 x Variable Vulcan :A pair of rapid-firing weapons mounted in the head . ;*2 x Hand Ray :The is a small hand-mounted weapon that fires anti-personnel lasers . ;*4 x Z-Edge :The are melee combat weapons, modeled after the Japanese Katana, which serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapon. Built using Clear Fossil material that can cut through almost anything , the Z-Edges also allow the pilot to channel Valvrave I's mysterious "power" into its blade, making this weapon unstoppable for any type of defense. The blade surface easily overheats and must be cooled on the Strike Brace . The Valvrave I uses this weapon for one-strike hit-and-run tactics with great effectiveness. :The Z-Edges come in two different lengths; with the larger one resembling a katana, while the shorter one resembles a kodachi. ;*2 x Fold Sickle :Seemingly intended as a secondary melee weapon for Valvrave I, The can fold down into a smaller size when not in use and are stored in the sides of the torso . This feature can also be used to surprise the enemy; due to the Z-Edges' resemblance to Katana, many assume that Valvrave I was modeled solely after the famous Japanese Samurai, which leads them to believe that the weapons stored in the small sheaths are short swords. Those foolish enough to fall for this tend to drop their gaurd when they believe that they're out of the weapons' reach, only to be caught by surprise when the Fold Sickles are unfolded to their true length. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun and Valvrave I's only means of conventional ranged combat. It can switch between solid ammunition and beam projectiles . The usual tactic is the Valvrave I using the Volc Arm to suppress enemies from a distance until it can get close enough to use its melee weapons. The Volc Arm can also mount the Z-Edges and the Fold Sickles onto the barrel in a bayonet-like fashion to form the Vurutoga. The Volc Arm will overheat if used for long periods of time during battle and must have its cooling barrel replaced when necessary. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge . Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specified role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates . The blades on each end are made with Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible scythe similar to the Fold Sickle . The red portion features an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. *'Buzz Buster' : The Buzz Buster consists of three independent barrel fins attached to additional armor on the right shoulder that fires shells of Hard Afterglow, which can be set for various effects such as armor-piercing or explosive/incendiary. It can fire each of its fins at independent targets for wide area attacks or combined together to fire a single large shell. *'Ardor Grip' : The Ardor Grip is a device mounted on the back to control heat flow and increase performance by 2.4%. It can be pushed to give more eventually resulting in the lifting of restrictions. ;*Vurutoga :The is a large weapon that is formed by combining the Volc Arm, Z-Edges, Fold Sickles, Meteor Plate, and Bladed Baiken . A specialized equipment that combines all of Valvrave I's carried weapons, it mimics the concept of the Western halberd. It is a large all-purpose weapon that combines multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. It can be carried and operated in a variety of ways. History Dorssian Occupation of JIOR During True Calendar 71, Valvrave I was undergoing some sort of tests when a group of Dorssian child-soldiers broke into the lab and killed most of the researchers, with the last one activating the elevator, before being finished off. Haruto Tokishima discovers Valvrave during an attack from Dorssian Waffes and boards it in a fit of rage after seeing (what he thought to be) the death of his childhood friend. After agreeing to discard his humanity, Haruto proceeded to annihilate the attacking Dorssians before driving them out soon after. Picture Gallery RM-011 Valvrave I Hito/Image Gallery Trivia *To keep with the samurai theme of Valvrave I, the weapons were based on a Katana (a Samurai's trademark weapon) and Kusarigama (Japanese Chain Sickle). *The emblem on Valvrave I Hito's armor sections depicts a three-legged raven, the [[wikipedia:Yatagarasu#Japan|'Yatagarasu']]. This may be a reference to the [[wikipedia:Valravn|'Valravn']], a supernatural raven in Danish folklore. *Valvrave I is the only unit that can go beyond 666 after went overheat and release the deadly attack "Harakiri Blade". *It's name, Hito, means "Man of Fire". References External Links *Valvrave One on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Sakimori Academy Category:Valvrave